


漫談

by hrc_xx



Category: MYSELF - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrc_xx/pseuds/hrc_xx
Summary: 隨機發文 都發在小帳 但想說也可以發上來獻醜





	1. 談 歌劇院回憶

Where those unsolved cases stayed.

我跟蘇主任表述了我對他專業的尊敬還有崇拜  
啊幹我真的好喜歡他唱歌劇 我的太陽也很讚  
甚至晚上查房把他攔下來讚美加討論了10分鐘  
（室友：？_？你給我進來）

然後 對 跟他玩定義遊戲  
好好笑他一直猜不到原理  
還認真思考很久（甚至扯進主任lol）  
最後一天我才跟他說  
他：ㄛˋ很討厭ㄟ現在才跟我講  
我：阿你開門關門不是很快就猜出來了嗎  
他：啊你叫我看你就很明顯ㄚ(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)

失策了失策

感覺有東西壓在我胸口


	2. 談 夢想、文風、Owen

其實就是之前的一篇 已經發過了自己去找


	3. 談 喜歡

對你的喜歡，  
像是宇宙大霹靂一樣，  
將一切爆炸撕毀，震碎，  
無止盡的迴響。  
同時，  
也後會無期，只能聽聽。


	4. 談 釋懷

民國110年2月24號。  
我舉了白旗。  
累了。

就像是每天固定去看一個廢棄水族館的大缸。  
水仍在，沙仍在。  
只是沒了魚。  
厚玻璃的另一側爬滿了藻類。  
日復一日，從我有這個習慣開始，已經快遮住視線了。

其實也就一年又一個月。


	5. 談 破事

2020到現在最破的破事

我接受你的道歉文，但老實說，我不接受你的道歉。沒人說道歉一定要接受吧。

第一，你沒有講到重點，就我接收到的，文裡面覺得起因是An。但我希望你能檢討自己，至少看看自己的作為，理智跟不理智的都要。我們之前有想找你，給你建議，但你的反應讓我們心累，已經是撼動不了了。

第二，你傷害到了很多人。我不會具體說是誰，他們需要隱私和自尊，但我只能說，他們也都碎了一地。

第三，就我感受到的，你在避重就輕。是如何知道A的小帳？如何發現J有趣帳的？希望能描述詳細過程，而不是一筆帶過。如果不想在四人群多描述也沒關係，希望可以私下跟他們兩個解釋清楚。

第四，我解釋一下為什麼你自己退追我小帳，我的反應比他們都大一些。我曾經有一個很要好的朋友，他也是自己退出我小帳。之後被我的朋友發現，他退出是因為他「外流」我小帳內容。我的小帳是很珍貴的，不是想進就進想出就出的公園。裡面有我最深的秘密我最醜的樣子，能進來是因為我把你當成很重要的朋友。如果自己退了，會讓我感覺到你心虛，那我們之間的信任呢？一聲不吭離開，那你還是我的「朋友」嗎？所以，出我小帳的人就沒有回來的機會。

對於你退我這件事，讓我很困惑的是為什麼你連講都不講，讓我們很困惑，想著又踩到你哪條線了？？

第五，我解釋一下我對朋友的定義。不一定要赤裸裸的把所有過去都告訴對方，我所追求的是精神上的互助，以及在許可能力的情況下可以給予陪伴，這是我所希望的「朋友」。當然，更深入的交心，每個人都是不同方面的「摯友」，有些人是可以有情感問題的討論，有些人是一起暢談未來的，有些人什麼都參一腳（我特別容易和「室友」成為知心，我的兩任室友和我最後都成了心靈上赤裸物理上也赤裸的人。）。

但我感覺到我們在價值觀方面有些不同。沒有人是對的，也沒有人錯。因為形成這個有很多不同的因素，我沒有資格讓你改。既然不適合，那我們就停在這個深度就好了，不用絕交，但深入可能有些勉強，我希望找到一個大家都舒服的結局。

然後，我希望道歉文可以更正式一點，有打哈哈或第三人稱的出現，對看的人來說，會感覺到你沒有誠意。  
最後再次強調，An跟這件事情並無牽扯，他不是什麼主要原因還是挑撥離間的人，只是我的室友、我們的朋友、一個tub-talker罷了。

祝好。


	6. 談 紙本書

（坐在馬桶上激情短打）

好久沒有看紙本書了。

上次拿起應該是看《日間演奏會散場時》吧，在明媚夏日的教室裡，固執地和吵雜的準畢業生們對抗。日間演奏會是第一本我看完一知半解的書。我最後也哭了，這樣算是有看懂吧，我常想。但又覺得自己只看到了最表面的情感戲。前後好像也看了不朽的作品，但我沒有很喜歡矯情的字，會讓我感到厭煩。好膩。

雖然沒看紙本書，但我其實還有持續在閱讀。各種語言的新聞我都看，有時候出現一些散文我也看。其實主要還是看同人文。同人文很妙，他像是植物，但每一個都有非常顯著的特色和香氣，讓你一看就能記得，而不會把萵苣和高麗菜混為一談。這是我一年來主要閱讀的材料，雖然是非主流文學，但每位作家的風格和用字遣詞、修辭都很值得學習。我寫的作文也有不少句，是臨摹太太們來的。

我其實對紙本書莫名地著迷。雖說環保團體不斷在我耳邊嚷嚷著「不要砍樹。」「留給子女更好的地球。」「珍惜環境。」，但我想，人本身還是自私的吧，課本講義不都用紙本嗎？更何況是辭典？

電子書過於冷漠了，我喜歡熾熱到讓我灼傷的東西。翻開紙本書的那一刻，彷彿一個活生生的生命在你手中燃燒自己，肆意妄為地發光。紙的粗糙就是他人生坎坷的高山低谷，書的香氣就是人生最後交給他的寶藏。閱讀人生就在學習，臨摹的同時創造出自己的光彩。

所以，不妨拿起手邊的書吧。


	7. 談 失戀

剛才在備忘錄翻到的  
看完還想說 這真的是我寫的嗎？？  
看看就好 失戀跟醉了一樣haha

無力到什麼程度呢？  
只能在看到同學出去的限動影片，標了他，  
直覺把聲音開到最大聲，  
只為了聽他一句話、一個笑。

才不是傷心才不是懷念呢，  
填滿我的分明就是空虛與無力。

我一直很好奇「空虛」到底能不能「填滿」自己。  
本經驗者告訴各位小白：  
可以，而且還會爆。


	8. 談死亡

三八婦女節，我們來談「死亡」。

今天看到了一本叫《When breath becomes air》的書，是一位在壯年精力正旺時，發現已罹患癌末的神經外書醫生所撰。由於醫生在大學也修了文學，所以文筆不輸作家。

這讓我想起了去年底過世的女阿祖。

她是我媽媽的阿嬤，步入老年時雖然眼皮下垂，但意識清醒，膚質優秀。據長輩們說，阿祖在年輕時姿色天然，佔盡風流，是我們街上的一道風景。這良好的基因傳承到我媽好像就消失了，這或許是因為隔代遺傳吧，例如我的長相和頭髮。

阿祖走之前，我有去醫院看過他一次。本來是媽媽要去探望，但我也自告奮勇前去。畢竟也是阿祖的血親。躺在床上的阿祖骨瘦如柴，面部凹陷，皮膚柴黃，勉強保持清醒。和我印象中的阿祖南轅北轍，要不是病床旁坐著我的家人，應該是認不出來的吧。

在那之前，我看到的阿祖還是滿目慈祥的坐在家裡的沙發上，那與世無爭的樣子，十分美好。也是我對阿祖的印象。

不知道是因為旁邊的家人也在抽泣，還是醫院那本來就讓會人染上哀傷的特性，在我叫出阿祖的時候，淚水瞬間滑落。我只叫了一聲便別過頭去，頻頻拭淚。我爸全程攬著我，阿公也站在旁邊，床右邊的阿姨握著阿祖的手，左邊的伯母看著地板，昏暗的房間彷彿更昏暗了一些。

直到走回去的路上我還是沒緩過來，眼淚一直流，一句話也說不出。爸爸也沒多說什麼，或許知道我本來就很容易共情吧。

但我看到我媽的時候，我不敢哭。不是怕被罵，而是我不應該哭。比起我，她跟阿祖的連結更強，理應更傷心。但他沒有，直到接到阿祖走的消息，仍只是低聲說了一句「阿嬤走了」，便繼續做菜。到迴光返照，唱晚輩名的時候，她也沒有哭，反而是我差點崩潰。  
但是她有含淚。

身為一家精神砥柱的媽媽，知道如果她動情了，我也會，妹妹也會。她應該是不想讓我們擔心吧。

我不知道在頭七，身為孫女的她哭了沒，在入殮的時候哭了沒，在公祭、家祭上哭了沒，在入火的時候哭了沒。我不知道。

我小時候一直有一種思想，覺得阿祖越晚走越好。因為，他們都走了後，就輪到阿公阿嬤了。

想到這邊我都會眼框一熱，然後想辦法抑制情緒。

然後就是我爸媽。

我其實不畏懼死亡，我甚至希望八十幾歲就安樂死，不要最後病拖著受苦。

只是我害怕世界上只剩我一個人。（打到這邊我大哭 靠北）沒有替我頂天的人了，所有要自己扛，不只扛自己的家庭，還有妹妹。  
我不知道怎麼做到像我媽那麼冷靜。同為女性的我，卻小小年紀就在為此垂淚。

或許，到臨頭時才會明白吧。


End file.
